Race to Witch Mountain: Arabella
by waitedforlove743
Summary: She had disappeared from his life a year ago. He doesn't know where she is but hopes and prays everyday that one day he will be reunited with his beloved. If someone had told him that on a very important mission to save their planet they would be reunited? He won't of believed them.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Darling, wake up!" A woman whispered in a young woman's ear.

"What? What is it?" The young woman whispered to know.

"You have to get dressed and HURRY!" The woman demanded.

The young woman quickly got dressed. While the woman checked outside the bedroom to see if it was all clear.

The young woman rushed to the woman saying, "Mother, what is going on?"

The woman remained silent as she ushered her daughter through the winding hallways in the middle of the night.

"Mother, please! Tell me what is going on! You're frightening me!" Begged the young woman.

"Hush my child!" The woman said turning around but seeing the tears in her daughter's eyes, she embraced her saying comfortingly, "It will be alright my dear."

They continued through the halls, ducking and hiding when they saw military personal walking by, until the reached the secret tunnel.

"Sara?" The young woman asked while her mother pushed her towards Sara then disappeared.

The young woman asked, "What are you doing here?" while walking the secret tunnel with Sara.

"I'm here to escort you to the ship." said Sara looking around for someone.

"What do you mean, ship?" said the scared young woman.

Sara looked around for the one person whom she knew could calm the young woman's nerves. Finally having spotted him, she bolted towards him with the young woman in toe.

"Seth!" said the young woman while running towards his open arms.

Seth held on to the young woman for dear life. He knew what dangers lied ahead if this young woman stayed here at the palace, here on their planet, and here in his arms. Seth didn't want to think about what would happen if she never returned. The heartbreak of their planet loosing their princess, heartbreak her parents would suffer, and more importantly, the heartbreak he would suffer of loosing the love of his life. He knew they had to send her away, no matter how much it pained him to let her go.

"Come, we need to get you to the ship." Seth said.

"What? What ship? Why am I leaving?" The young woman asked while tears began to form in her eyes while running with Seth to the ship.

Once they reacted the ship Seth turned around to only see the one thing he never wanted to see in his life, tears in his beloved's eyes.

Seth pulled her in to his arms while saying, "Hey. Shhhh. It will be all right. You'll see."

With tears streaming down her face, she burrowed her face into Seth's chest saying, "Please. Please I'm begging you! Don't make me go! Please Seth!"

It broke Seth's heart hearing his beloved cry. With tears in his eyes, Seth tightened his hold on her while bearing his head in her hair and neck. After inhaling her sent one last time, Seth lifted up the young woman's chin so that he may look into her bright emerald eyes one last time. With her face burned to memory, Seth lowered his lips to hers. Their kiss was rough and passionate, for the two had no clue when they would see each other again.

The young woman just stared at her love's eyes, burning the memory of the love she saw in his eyes. "Here. Take my locket." The young woman said while undoing the clasp to hand over to him for she wanted Seth to always remember her.

"No! I can't take this." Said Seth trying to hand the necklace back to the young woman.

"Yes, you can! It is my most prized possession and I want you to keep it safe. So you have something to give me when I return." The young woman said while Seth put on the necklace.

Taking something out of his pocket, Seth handed it to her saying, "Here. I wanted to wait until I received your fathers blessing but I can't want any longer." Placing the ring on her ring finger of her right hand but seeing the look in the young woman's eyes Seth said, "No. This is not an engagement ring, at least not yet, but this is a promise ring. I promise my life and my love to you forever."

With that vow the young woman and Seth parted ways. Seth watched his beloved leave on the ship, waiting till the day they would be reunited again. Once the ship was out of the atmosphere Seth headed back into the palace to start the day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Arabella's POV**

Jack knocked on my bedroom door of our run down 2 bedroom/1 bath apartment. "Come on Arabella! Time to get up. Remember, your coming with me to work today."

'_Ughhh. The sun is in my eyes…make it stop! Sleep, oh beautiful sleep'_ While I moved the covers back over my head to block the sun, "Five more minutes!" I shout.

Jack shouts, "I mean it Arabella!"

"Yes Jack, I'm coming." I smiled and stretched out of bed.

Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. Well I'm Arabella… I would tell you my last name if only I knew. You see, over a year ago Jack found me in an ally way unconscious. When I came to, all I remembered was that my name is Arabella and that I was NOT from this planet they called Earth. How do I know this? Well I have powers, such as Mental Projection (where I can project my thoughts to others as they can me, this power also allows me to have a force field if need be) and Empathic (where I can read peoples emotions). I have flashbacks but they are too fuzzy to understand, plus they give me a massive headache after… I always see a man and a woman who seem to talk lovingly to me and care for me deeply. While others have a boy and a girl… I get the feeling they are siblings and that I have a strong connection to the boy. It's very strange.

After a nice hot shower, the day is ready to start. I get dressed in white skinny jeans with brown boots, a mint green with pink rose print tank top with a white scarf. I decide to do my hair half up have down with a pink rose clip holding my hair. For accessories I have my pink rose studs in my first hole on my ears with pearls in the second and mint green diamonds in the third. Match those up with my tan gold watch and my gold rose ring with a diamond in the middle.

Jack calls from the kitchen, "Arabella! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" I said as I'm running out of my room with my purse on my arm to the kitchen for breakfast.

Jack looks at me with a smile while I sit down saying "Eat up!"

After Jack and I finished breakfast we head to the Taxi Lot to pick up Jack's taxi for the day. When we got there…well we weren't alone.

"Umm Jack…" I said while pointing at the men in suits in front of the black SUV. Just looking at them made me uneasy.

Jack stood in front of the cab while the men got out of the black SUV.

"Jack", said the dark skinned man coming out of the passenger side of the SUV. "You don't answer phone calls anymore." He said walking towards Jack.

Jack turns around to walk away when the light skinned man blocks his path. "Mr. Wolfe thinks your being rude." Said the light skinned man, while the dark skinned man walked behind Jack.

"Well tell Wolfe that when it was the last time. I meant it." Jack said while looking at the light skinned man.

While Jack tried to walk by the light skinned man, the dark skinned man said, "Mr. Wolfe decides when it's the last time. Not you Jack."

"He likes you Jackie. Hates to see you wasting your God given talent." Said the light skinned man when Jack turned to face the dark skinned man. When Jack turned to walk away the dark skinned man grabbed Jack's shoulder saying, "You wouldn't want any thing to happen to the little princess over there, now would you Jake?" while looking at me.

The light skinned man sneered looking me up and down saying, "Yes, such a pretty little thing. Mr. Wolfe would be interested in you." as he approached me.

Just the way he was looking at me gave me the goose bumps and turned my stomach. I was relieved when Jake said, "Leave her out of this!" Jack looked at me saying, "Arabella, get in the car!" While the dark and light skinned men approached Jack.

I immediately opened the door and got in the car. I didn't realize I was holding my breath while the men where approaching Jack until a police vehicle pulled up saying, "Hey! What are you doing? Are you insane? Now move this car from the taxi zone before I give you a ticket!"

Then men left saying, "See you soon Jackie!" looking at Jack the whole time they walked back to their vehicle.

Once both vehicles left, Jack opened the door and sat down. Before he started the vehicle, he turned to me and asked, "Are you okay?" When I nodded my head Yes, Jack let out the breath he was holding. He said, "Good." Under his breath before he started the car to exit the taxi lot.

Once Jack started the car I leaned back in my seat, closed my eyes, taking a calming breath in and out. I felt a tear fall from my right eye. I quickly wiped it away before Jack saw. I pulled the visor down to check on the light make-up that I had applied this morning. I just had on some mascara, blush, and lip balm. When I looked in the mirror I saw that we had passengers in the back seat, two passengers in the back seat. One was a boy with blonde hair and these striking blue eyes that looked about a year older than me while the other was a girl that had blonde hair and blue eyes as well but looked my age.

I quickly turned around to the back to see if they were really there. No, I was not imaging things. "Jack..." I said while tugging on his arm. Jack turned to look at me but I was still looking in the back with fright. Jack curiously looked in the rear view mirror and saw what I saw. He swerved and quickly came to a stop.


	3. Chapter 2

**Previously**

_I quickly turned around to the back to see if they were really there. No, I was not imaging things. "Jack..." I said while tugging on his arm. Jack turned to look at me but I was still looking in the back with fright. Jack curiously looked in the rear view mirror and saw what I saw. He swerved and quickly came to a stop. _

**Arabella's POV**

Jack looked back and forth between the boy and the girl asking, "Where did you come from?" While honking from the cars behind us were heard.

The boy said, "O-outside"

Jack said, "Yeah I figured that part out on my own. How did you get in the car?" Still looking at the two in the back seat.

The girl said, "Through that portal." While her and the boy pointed at the door.

While honking was heard in the background the boy introduced himself and the girl saying, "I'm Seth and this is my sister Sara. We require your transportation services immediately." All the while glaring at Jack.

Jack looked at Seth saying, "Really? Well I require…" When Sara cut him off saying, "A currency transaction." Looking at her brother.

Seth held up the money to Jack saying, "Will this amount suffice?" Glaring at Jack yet with hopeful eyes.

Jack looked at the money like something wasn't right. He said, "What? Did you two rob a bank?" While looking at them with inquisitive eyes.

Sara looked at Jack desperately saying, "Is this expectable Jack Bruno?"

Jack looked at the girl curiously saying, "How did you know my name?"

Sara silently pointed to the taxi driver's permit on the dashboard of the front of the car. While all this was said, I just stared at the two passengers. They looked familiar and their voices sounded like something from a dream but I couldn't place them.

All while glaring at Jack, Seth said, "If we have a deal for your services then we must move forward rapidly. It is regent we get to our destination without delay."

The honking started again before Jack said, "All right, All right. I'm going." To the others cars behind us and to our passengers before starting to drive the car down the road.

Jack looked behind him to the backseat asking, "Where to?" Before turning on the automatic mileage logger.

Seth pulled out a blue small device that looked familiar but I couldn't recall the name. While looking at the device, Jack said, "I need an address." Sara responded with saying, "We must travel in that direction." While pointing in the direction we must travel in.

Jack said, " Well I need something more specific than just that direction." While looking at the blue device Seth said, " We must locate latitude 40.54 cross-intersecting longitude…" Jack cut him off saying, "We're just going to stick with that direction." Starting to drive in that direction.

I just kept staring at the small blue device in Seth's hand all the while thinking _'Seth… Sara… those names sound so familiar.'_ Jack shook my arm to get me out of my daydream saying, "Arabella. Arabella! Are you okay?"

I looked at Jack and while turning around to face the front saying, "Yeah. I'm fine." I knew this was going to be a long ride so I just got comfortable and stared at the scenery passing by.

**Seth's POV**

I was busy looking at the device that I didn't even see the girl in the passenger seat. It was the name that the man Jack Bruno said that had me staring in disbelief. She looked just like my Arabella; with rich curly dark brunette hair, those beautiful bright emerald green eyes, those plump pink rose lips, and that unmistakable ivory skin tone. _'Arabella… It can't be. We searched and searched for her but we found nothing.' _

I look over to Sara to see that she is thinking the same thing. _'We finally found her!'_ Just something wasn't right though. _'Why didn't she ever return? Why doesn't she remember us?'_ It made no sense to my sister nor I. I turned towards my sister and thought, _'Until proven otherwise, this is not our Arabella.'_ She nodded in response. I never thought about how wrong I was going to be.

**Arabella's POV**

I was interrupted from my thinking about the flashbacks that I have been having when Jack asked, "Are your parents going to be okay with you spending all this money?"

I could feel Seth's anger, annoyance, irritation pooling off of him in the bucket loads. I was getting uncomfortable and fast. I was shifting in my seat when Seth said, "We have previously agreed on our financial deal. If your concern is regarding your compensation…" Jack quickly cut him off by saying "My concern is that I have a couple of kids in the back of my cab, with a big wad of cash and a drop off location that's in the middle of nowhere. Now in my book that's a little something called running away." With sarcasm leaking into his voice.

It was just a gut feeling but I knew that Seth hated sarcasm unless he used it. With this interaction, all I wanted to do was bang my head into something. The emotions that were rolling off these two men made me want to jump out of the car.

My ideas of how to get away from all the emotions were interrupted by a voice coming through the radio. _'Oh no…'_ I would remember that voice anywhere. That was the man that made want to hurt the young man, from my dreams, that made me come to this planet.

"Jack, you better be getting desert miles on that far and they better be able to pay and you better get me an ETA! Capish? Oh and uh… Is the lovely and beautiful Arabella with you today?" said Dominic through the radio while making my stomach sick.

Jake looked at me with an apologetic look while picking up the radio saying, "I'm loosing reception Dominic." Jack placed the radio back before we heard, "Jack. Jack!" Dominic yelled before the connection was lost.

I mumbled, "Thank you, Jack." Before turning in my seat towards the window trying not to shudder at what most of the men do on this planet towards me and trying not the cry at just wanting to go home…where ever home is.

Suddenly an uneasy feeling started to grow in my stomach. I closed my eyes to zone in on the problem. _'What? Why are there more auras behind us? They feel eager but eager for what? Eagar to catch us maybe? That can't be right though unless someone is pursuing us.'_ I quickly turned around, frightened of what I might see. Seth and Sara saw me looking back through the rear window and curiously turned to see what I saw. They both became uneasy as I felt.

Sara turned back to Jack saying, "Jack Bruno the vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit." Jack looked in the rear view mirror not seeing anything. He replied saying, "There's no vehicles follow…" only to look back again to see vehicles behind them.

I turned to Jack, looking scared out of my mind for I knew these where not good people, looking for reassurance that we would be fine.

"With your current spend and theirs, they will over take us in 1 minute." Seth said trying to get Jack to speed when Jack said, "Relax kid. I'm just gonna let them past." And started slowing down to let the vehicles pass had all 3 of us scared in our seats.

I whispered to Jack, trying to fight back tears, saying, "Jack. Please speed up. Please!" But Jack cut me off by saying, "Don't worry Arabella." All I could do in reply was sit back in my seat and whimper trying to fight back tears of fear.

When I heard Jake say, "Open road people! All yours." And waving his arms to let the vehicles pass. I had to take deep breaths to clam me down when I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder. I looked to see it was Sara's hand and squeezed her hand back in return while she and her brother were watching the black SUV's pass us in front. I felt her freeze for a minute when the one of the SUV's drove on the left side of us for a little to long.

Jack laughed and looked around to each of us saying, "See what did I tell you. Nobody is following us. I'm the king of these roads…" but was interrupted when Sara called out, "Jack Bruno!"

I screamed, closed my eyes, and tried to hide in my seat from what was going on around me. I held on the seat with dear life from being jostled around in the car from the impacted that the SUV's were causing.

I tuned out during the conversation until Sara asked, " Who is Mr. Wolfe, Jack Bruno?" Jack asked how she knew that but was cut off when one of the SUV's rammed into us from behind lurching us forward.

We all got down holding our arms over our heads when Jack told us to get down. I put my head in between my knees when we started to get boxed in with Jack swerving every which way trying to get out. Jack yelled something but I was too rapped up in tying to calm myself to hear it.

"Jack Bruno it appears that we have not eluded them." Said Sara while Jack looked in the rear view mirror saying, "I'm so over this. Stay down. Stay down!"

I over heard Sara and Seth whispering but I was to busy trying to relax my muscles from throwing up my force field. When I turned around to the back to see if the SUV's were still in pursuit I didn't see Seth. I turned to look at Sara to ask where Seth was when I saw him standing outside in the middle of the road facing the oncoming SUV. I clamped my hand over my mouth to muffle a gasp. I was in awe when Seth was unharmed after the SUV rammed straight into him.

I felt the car lurch back towards Seth. I noticed that Sara controlling the speed the car was going with a flick of her wrist. I heard Jack asking if we were all right but I was waiting to see if Seth came back okay. Sara hesitantly answered, "We are…" When Seth entered the car he answered out of breath, "Fine. We should just… keep… moving."

I turned to Jack when I heard him unbuckle his seat belt and exited the car. I felt his aura and got _'Determined, Anger, Frustration, and Guilt.'_ Once Jack got back in the car I asked him silently what he was doing. He said, "Making sure they got the message." I nod my head and lean back in my seat as we continued down the road as if nothing ever happened.


	4. Chapter 3

**Previously**

_I turned to Jack when I heard him unbuckle his seat belt and exited the car. I felt his aura and got 'Determined, Anger, Frustration, and Guilt.' Once Jack got back in the car I asked him silently what he was doing. He said, "Making sure they got the message." I nod my head and lean back in my seat as we continued down the road as if nothing ever happened. _

**Arabella's POV**

We drove in silence down towards Seth and Sara's destination until Jack asked, " How you two holding up back there?" I heard Sara reply that they were fine but I was still trying to think happy thoughts and clear my head of what had just happened.

I immediately turned to Jack when I heard him say, "I'm sorry I dragged you three into all of this." I looked at him confused and was about to say that he wasn't always to blame when Sara jumped in saying, "There's no need to apologize, Jack Bruno. Your not always the one to blame." Seth piped up saying, "But the urgency of our trip has not decreased." Trying to keep us all on course

"Look, don't worry. I'll get you where you two need to go. You've earned it." Jack said while looking back at Sara and Seth with an earnest expression. We drove on for another hour or so, according to my watch, when I heard Sara excitedly say, "We're here, Jack Bruno."

Jack and I just looked around and Jack said, "Here? There's nothing here." And there wasn't until we came across an old rundown shack. As we were approaching the shack Jack asked, "Somebody expecting you two, right? Doesn't look like anyone's home."

While I was looking at the shack with interest as we pulled up, I heard Sara say, "Don't worry, Jack Bruno. We'll soon be reunited with relatives." I could feel the happiness and excitement pooling off of Sara and Seth as they unbuckled their seatbelts.

After the vehicle was pulled into park, Jack said, "Okay. 720 dollars and 50 cents but after all that went down today, how about I knock off 25% and I also…" But Seth cut him off saying, "Here!" Placing the wad of cash in Jack's hand and exiting the vehicle after Sara. Jack just stared at their backs as they ran into the shack.

Jack turned forward saying, "Okay, then. Goodbye to you, too." He started counting the money but I quickly turned to face him when he said, "Five hundred percent tip? That's reasonable." I said, " No Jack. The amount of money Seth handed you is way to much."

Jack just looked at me saying, "You sound just like them, so eloquently. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." When Jack saw my cheeks turn pink. Jack sighed and stepped out of the car, calling to Seth and Sara saying, "Hey! You guys overpaid! By a lot!" When neither Seth nor Sara replied to Jack I got out of the car.

Jack sighed shutting the cab door when we both noticed all the damage done to the vehicle. Jack whispered, "Unbelievable." When the sound of glass shattering had both of us jumping. Jack took one last look at the cab and me only to tell me, "Stay here. Everything okay in there?" Before he walked into the shack after Seth and Sara asking, "Hello?" I yelled, "Jack! Please come back!" Getting really antsy.

I started to sense another aura and it made me frightened. I recognized it as something from my past and immediately ran into the shack to warn the others. Every place I stepped the floor creaked, no matter how soft I treaded to be quiet. Once I entered I looked for Jack to leave when I heard Sara say, "Jack Bruno, you should not have jeopardized your life by following us."

Jack had just asked them, "What sort of trouble are you two in?" When I came up and I whispered, "Jack, please. There is someone here. We need to go!" Seth nodded his head in agreement and said, "I suggest you both return back to your vehicle. Yours services are no longer required."

I just looked around uncertainly saying to Jack, "Please, Jack!" Sara scolded Seth by saying, "Seth, they're just trying to help." Seth responded by saying, "We don't need their help! Somebody's already been here looking for it. We simply cannot trust any of them. It's just us, Sara." Sara and I nodded in agreement.

Sara looked at both of us saying, "We appreciate your efforts to assist us, Jack Bruno. But my brother is right, we can involve you no further." I looked at Jack pleadingly to listen to Sara and Seth that we needed to leave. Jack looked at me but turned to face Seth when he yelled, "Got it!" and stood to follow them saying, "Hey. Just tell me what's going…" Only to be cut off with Seth saying, "This way."

I looked from the door and then back to see Jack's retreating back. I sighed and follow the others to the kitchen. A shiver went down my spine when I got the feeling that we were being watched. I turned to look around behind me and released the breath that I was holding when I saw nothing there.

Everyone was too busy to notice when I arrived and nobody did anything when I said, "Something is here! We need to go!" When Seth placed the blue device on the refrigerator, Jack started asking questions while I was looking behind us to see if anyone was coming.

I pulled up the rear when Jack followed Sara and Seth into the secret passageway. Once out of the secret passageway, we entered a small forest-like room with plants everywhere. _'These plants…'_I thought touching the plants in front of me._ 'I remember them. They're from my home. Ha-ha. Oh my! I remember running outside through these plants with a young handsome boy chasing me…' _I thought smiling at the memory.

I heard Seth yell for Sara saying, "Sara, it's here!" I ran to catch up with Sara and Jack to meet where Seth was located. I located them when Sara was placing her necklace on top of the plant. Sara stuck her hand inside and pulled out a similar small blue device with a smile on her face.

I tuned out their conversation while I stared at the blue device in Sara's hands. _'I remember hearing about that device. When I was home. I remember hearing four adults discussing the device during a meeting in a private room that I had my ear to listening in. They were worried and scared but I never knew why.'_

I returned to the conversation when we all heard the door slam. I didn't mean to but my voice projected to Seth, Sara, and Jack saying, _**'We need to get out of here, NOW!'**_ Sara and Seth looked around, looking for the owner of that voice while Jack to just looked at me shaking his head.

Jack finally broke Sara and Seth's distraction by saying, "Go, Go, Go." While pushing us to the door to get out of here. Nobody said anything while walking until Jack broke the silence by saying, "Run, run, run!" Pushing us forward to run towards the door.

Jack stayed behind us, trying to distract whoever was after us. I heard Jake go down so I ducked under one of the bushes when I saw who was looking for us walk in front of me. _'That armor… it belongs to a… OH NO!'_ I turned and I could see Jake not to far away from me. I hear an explosion and hear Sara call out, "Jack Bruno!" Jack grabs me and has us run towards Sara and Seth saying, "Kids!"

When we tried to reach each other another explosion hit separating us. Plants where lighting up into flames as explosions were happening left and right. I saw the small blue device that Sara was holding fly out of her hands and land on the ground towards me. I hear Sara call for Seth as I drive to grab the device.

As I grabbed on to the device tightly, I turned and tensed my muscles when I saw him about to fire at me. I heard Jack, Seth, and Sara scream my name but when I turned around to face them I just saw awed expressions on their faces for there was evidence of fire around me but I was unharmed.

Seth just glared at me while cocking his head to side asking, "How did you…" but Jack cut him off by saying, "We gotta go!" Pushing us towards the passageway and down the hall. After Seth closed the door I pushed Seth down towards the hallway. That was the last thing I saw before the world turned black…

**Seth's POV**

I heard a thud behind me then heard Jack scream, "Arabella!" After I turned around I was shocked, to say the least, to find the young woman lying there motionless. I heard Sara say, "Seth! You must carry her!" I did as I was told but I was worried when she fell limp in my arms.

Jack pushed us out of the hallway saying, "Keep moving! Keep moving!" Trying to get us back outside and to the vehicle. Explosions were going up all around us as we were running towards the vehicle. Sara ran ahead to open the door for me to get Arabella and I both in the vehicle.

Sara closed the door behind her while Jack got into the vehicle to start up the car. Jack ordered me by saying, "Hang on to her!" None of us looked back as the old shack burned to the ground. All of us were waiting and hoping that the girl in my arms, Arabella, would wake up and soon.


End file.
